Wishing on a Star
by Curtis Zidane Ziraa
Summary: This was my first fic. Future fight scenes and such. Sakura misses Syaoran, and he comes back, though only for a while. But she has bigger problems now, much harder to deal with.
1. Prologue

Hi! Okay this is my first story, so be nice and review it for me and give me ideas as to whether or not you like it. My only exceptions are that I will never do a yaoi or yuri. It kinda grosses me out, no offence to those people who are that way. So yeah, whatever. Have fun reading my story, give me ideas cause I know I'll be getting writer's block at some point (hey who doesn't?) and I will accept flames, but that doesn't mean that I'll change it! I'll have some japanese words in this, so if you don't understand them, I'll put all translations at the end for you. *smiles* I'm so nice.

Disclaimer: To own Cardcaptors or not to own Cardcaptors. That is the question. Well guess what, I don't. So don't sue me.

"......"=talking

'......'=thinking

(.....)=me talking

*****=time change/scene change(I'll let ya know which)

****

Wish on a star

She sat silently, watching the wind beat against the window. Her thoughts wandered to her love, and she began to cry. She missed him so much after he left (take a wild guess at who this is). Her friends all worried about her. People had been coming to see her lately. It made everyone uncomfortable. These people didn't seem to be very friendly, and extremely nosey. What did they want? The cardmistress didn't care. 

That is, until they started coming to attack her. Ruthlessly and uncaring, they came to defeat her and take ownership of her cards. She defeated them effortlessly, until they came to fear her. But someone had been watching and waiting for the right moment tot attack, feeling for her weaknesses.

"The time is nearing, little Cherry Blossom. You and your cards will be mine," said the mysterious figure as he watched her defeat yet another opponent. "Keroberos trains you well, and that will be for my advantage when you are my own. My precioussss." His sinister laugh echoed, and Sakura shuddered at the sound.

'What was that?' Sakura glanced around warily, wondering if there was another person waiting to attack. "Show yourself!" she yelled into the darkness.

"Terribly sorry, Cardmistress," the shadow replied. "You'll have to wait. He slid off into the darkness. 'Soon Cherry Blossom. You're little wolf will not be able to save you from me. You're on your own.'

********************

Do you guys like it? Please tell me. I will accept flames. I also want to know if I should add any Harry Potter characters to spice the danger up. LET ME KNOW!!! Bai bai!


	2. A gift

Hey Minna(1)! I'm back. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I'm so sorry it's so late. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. you get the picture.  
  
Wishing on a Star  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"I'll get it!" shouted Sakura, rushing to the door. "Hey Tomoyo," she said greeting the person waiting impatiently at the door.  
  
"You're not gonna believe this!" cried Tomoyo, rushing into the living room. "There's a beauty pageant at the convention center and I entered you into it. Isn't that fantastic!?"  
  
"You what?! Tomoyo! What the hell do you think your doing? I have people after me here and you enter me into a beauty pageant?" screeched Sakura, sweat dropping as she followed her in. "You trying to kill me here?"  
  
"No," whimpered Tomoyo. "I guess I wasn't thinking. Gomen(5), Sakura. You'd be a great model though, and I just couldn't help myself." It was true. Sakura had really grown into a gorgeous woman. Her hair had grown out to just above her butt, and her unique emerald eyes stunned with a simple glance, making any guy who looked into them wish that she were his. She had a great body, with a great bust size, and was called the most beautiful girl in the school she went to and was constantly asked out, but unfortunately for them, she still waited for a certain boy who had promised to come back. "I know you could win, Sakura. Besides, your tough enough, that you could just beat up any baka(2) that decided to attack."  
  
"But Tomoyo, I don't even like those beauty pageants. Even when they invite me to participate, I refuse. I just don't like them!" complained Sakura, flopping onto the couch. "They take way too long to prepare for and I have to train with Kero and Yue to stay in peak condition. Why don't you ever enter? You're not so bad looking. You could win too." Sakura had a very good point. (I'm not gonna go into what Tomoyo looks like. Too much work. Let's say that she looks like she did in the series, only much older and prettier.) She got a lot of dates from guys, and was very popular as well. "Besides, if I tried to enter my onni-chan(3) would have a fit."  
  
"You don't have to worry about anything, Sakura!" replied Tomoyo, confidently. "I've already set everything up, so all you have to do is go out there and look pretty. As for your brother, I'll talk to him."  
  
"You mean you're going to threaten to invite Nakuru over for a couple months, if he doesn't stay out of your way," Sakura commented dryly.  
  
"Precisely. Now you have to come out and see the outfits I made for you!" Tomoyo went on, dragging Sakura with her out the door to her car. (It just occurred to me that I didn't put down they're ages. Let's say that they can drive and, that in the 2nd movie they were 12, so it's been 4 years since Syao-kun left.)  
  
"But Tomoyo." Sakura realized that her complaints were useless. Tomoyo really wanted to see her get involved into something. She had been so depressed lever HE had left those 4 long years ago. Thinking of this, brought tears to Sakura's eyes. The fact that Tomoyo was thinking of her and the thought of HIM was getting her emotional. Tomoyo noticed this, and turned to her tomodachi(4).  
  
"What's the matter, Sakura?" asked a worried Tomoyo. Whenever Sakura got sad or upset, it was usually about HIM. Syaoran. Sakura's soulmate. The one who had promised to return to her, and she promised to wait. 'Poor girl.'  
  
"Nothing," smiled Sakura. "It's just that you're trying to help me so much, and I can never do anything in return for you."  
  
"That's so not true, Sakura! You have to defeat those guys. If you don't, then they'll get their dirty hands on your cards, and wreak havoc in the city, probably killing me and everyone else. I feel a need to help you, seeing as you're constantly protecting Tomoeda. Your dad and brother feel the same way." Sakura had told her father about having magic, and of course her brother knew. After she had finished explaining everything to them and showing them the cards and her staff, Fugitaka had needed a few hours to collect himself. When he was calm, he said that he knew that his daughter was special, but not quite THAT special. He actually turned out to be very pleased. Which was a total relief for Sakura. Now she didn't have to worry about sneaking off without her dad finding out and freaking out.  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo." Sakura allowed herself to be dragged outside. They reached the car and the trailer behind it. (You know, the one that Tomoyo had all her outfits in when Sakura captured the shadow card? Yeah that one.) Little did they know, that as they approached the car, an unknown person watched the young cardmistress, carefully hiding his aura from her.  
  
The girls entered the trailer and shut the door behind them. They looked at outfits talking about what would look best and all that, when a knock at the door resounded through the large vehicle. "Now who could that be?" wondered Tomoyo out loud. "Nobody should be disturbing us, if there was a problem, I told the guards to call my cell." She went to answer the door.  
  
Yay! Finished! Okay tell me how you liked it.  
  
Here's thanx to my reviewers! Gosh, I have so many!  
  
windy*wings- The guys name was.. 0_0 one sec. Oh crap. I can't find it or him. *sweatdrop* Gomen. I'll keep looking. The name had Kitsune and one of the names from the four gundam pilots in Gundam Wing. Not Heero, Maxwell, or Trowa, but the other guy. Not the Chinese lookin one either. The blondie. Anyway, thanx for reviewing.  
  
lil-cherry-wolf- Ya thanx. I think this one's a little longer.  
  
uyen878- Yeah does doesn't it. Glad you like.  
  
sakuraflowergal- Thanx.  
  
Sora and Matt 4eva- Glad you like. And it's okay. Staying up can really make you grumpy.  
  
Mimi Ishida- You'll find out soon. Depends on how fast I want this to end cuz Fanfiction is being a pain in the butt to me.  
  
Minky- Thanx for the review!  
  
CCSakura- Thanx. I try.  
  
Chibi Neko-chan- No. Way. Too complicated. The way Fantasiimaker said. Sakura stays in Asia. But I'm glad you like it.  
  
liq0urish- look! I updated! Yay! Glad you like it!  
  
Lady Starlight so kiss my ass (?)- 0_0 no offense but you have a weird name. Thanx for the review. Hope you like the rest.  
  
Fantasiimaker- one vote for no HP! I don't plan on making it too complicated with them. Just a mentioning.  
  
Lavender Ana- the reason she's so depressed is cuz her love left. I can still make her genki. Love makes you do crazy things.  
  
Blue-Dreamz- sounds cool. Did you like my story?  
  
Nightswift- There is nothing wrong with Taiora. In fact I really like Taiora fics. Just don't bash Sorato too much k? Me happy you like my fic. This chap was a bit longer. I don't think that the ending got changed too much. Sora and Matt did wind up together in Japan, so I hear. Tai and Sora probably should have wound up together, but she and Matt make a cute couple too.  
  
Paiku- I try as hard as I can. This chap has actually been done for a while. Fanfiction simply wouldn't let me upload it. Glad you like!  
  
darkai- I only read HP X-overs. Dunno why I don't read the actual fanfics, but I don't think that I would like it. Glad you like!  
  
tonifasic- well here's one person for HP. I put some of my info there cuz ppl don't always read what there is in the bio. I find it a little important. No offense.  
  
Ice Wolf17- *innocent smile and looks at side* hmm, me too. Oh okay, I'm a Tolkein buff. I am a part of the Tolkein society at my school. It rocks. For some reason I don't read the fanfics to that. Oh wait, I know. I spend too much time on the comp reading these other ones.  
  
Hazel- Dunno is it? Ha ha. Glad you like the fic!  
  
sailorcardcaptor- sorry so late. Fanfiction is to picky.  
  
Oneesan no Miroku Houshi- we'll see. Glad you like it.  
  
Just a note. I will never hurt Syaoran. Well... at least not PERMANENTLY. You know. And also, the votes are still going for whether to put in some HP chars. So far, the HP chars are losing. I will NOT turn this into a Sakura-goes-to-Hogwarts story, if it does win. I'm thinking vague mention, like one shows up, or Kero says something about them. That's ALL. Once again, gomen-nasai for this being so incredibly late being updated. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it. *mutters* stupid thing..  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Cardcaptors, I'd be rich. Not to mention sick of it by now. I'm not either, so it's not even possible for me to own it. So don't sue me.  
  
Definitions 1)minna-everyone 2)baka-idiot 3)onni-chan-brother 4)tomodachi-friend 5)gomen-sorry 


	3. Courting?

Okay people. Sorry for the long update. Not enough people have been reviewing me. *pouts* Not nice people. REVIEW ME!!!!!!  
  
I have recently experienced writer's block. I have no planned plot for this story, just a bunch of ideas thrown together. My other story is not much better. My problem is that I feel the need to make everything as realistic as possible. Including changes in scenarios what could happen, etc, etc, etc. Bear with me and if you have any ideas, please, indulge me.  
  
Ahem. Anyways, enjoy and I changed the summary. (see outside fic)  
________________________________________________________ Courting?  
  
Sakura opened the door to the trailer, and looked around. "There's no one here," she called to Tomoyo.  
  
"That's odd," she replied. Tomoyo approached the door and looked out. Then she noticed the package on the ground. "What's this?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura bent down to pick it up. It was a little heavy but not too much. She couldn't sense anything coming from it. But who could have left it there?  
  
"Let's go back inside and open it, k?" said Tomoyo. She lead the way back in. "Put it there." She pointed to the table that was sitting in the far corner. It was the only table that wasn't completely covered with sewing materials. Sakura walked over and placed the light parcel on the table. They studied the long object for a minute. Tomoyo finally got restless. "So, aren't you gonna open it?" she questioned her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'll open it." Sakura removed the wrapping carefully, as though expecting something to jump out of it. She fervently hoped that it wasn't some sort of trap. She was feeling too tired to have to deal with anything, and her guardians weren't around to help. Kero was resting at home and Yue was as Yukito in university. She looked into the box and saw the deep red colour of.. roses. "What's going on?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
The dozen roses were tied together with a thick, white ribbon with gold on the edges. In the centre of the bow tied at the middle of the long stems was a note addressed to Sakura Kinomoto in a flowing calligraphy style. Whoever had bought these certainly didn't bother about expenses. Sakura gently removed the note from the display and opened it. Tomoyo watched as her friends eyes grew wide as she read.  
  
"Well? What does it say?" Tomoyo was really curious about what could possibly gain this sort of reaction from her friend. Not much could shock her friend, seeing as she's been through so much and has gotten pretty much used to "expecting the unexpected".  
  
Sakura looked up at her friend with wide eyes. "It's a proposal for marriage."  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Well? What do you think? That's a good twist. Please review me to tell me that you're at least reading. Write "HI!" or something! It doesn't have to be that hard! You could also say that you liked it, but I'm not that pushy. *glances at Queen Angelblood's, authoress of Beyblade fics, frying pan of reason* Well..... there are exceptions at times. I suppose. *Queen Angelblood notices and grabs it herself hiding it* Darn! *looks at reviewers*  
  
Reviewers: *back away*  
  
Me: nvm. Just review me. *puppy eyes* Pwease? 


	4. Temporary Happiness

H DUDES! I take forever, don't I. Well, here we go!

"..." talking

'...' thinking

(...) me talking

change in scene/time

---------------------

'What on Earth?' Sakura stared at the letter with the request. Why would anyone want to marry her?

"Maybe it's a mistake?" a very uncertain Tomoyo suggested, unsure about the whole thing. She could see why someone would want to marry Sakura, for she is beautiful. But isn't Sakura a little young? "Or maybe it's a trap. You are powerful, perhaps someone wants to trick you into giving you their powers. I dunno. Is there a return address?"

"Hai, there is. It's from a Magashi Yoshiro. Have you heard of anyone called that, Tomoyo?"

"Iie. How weird. Why would someone you've never heard of want to ask you to marry them?" A shadow loomed over them.

"Well, she is the cardmistress you know. To the magical community, that's like being a celebrity in itself."

"Syaoran!" Sakura jumped in surprise.

"You should always be paying attention to what's going on around you, Sakura. You need to do it all time, even in your sleep, but even now when you're talking, it's important to make sure no one sneaks up on you," scolded Syaoran. His expression softened. "Did you miss me?" Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes.

"Hai," she replied softly. Suddenly, she jumped up and hugged him soundly. "Oh, Syaoran, you came back! Why didn't you write to me?"

"I was so busy with the training the Elders gave me. I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Do you still love me?" Sakura looked away. Why did she just ask that! It just popped out of her mouth. She felt her face turning red. 'Oh, Kami-sama, don't let him think I'm stupid.'

"Well... yes. I suppose I do still." Syaoran blushed fervently. "Ano... do you?"

"Are you kidding! Sakura-chan was depressed without you around. All moping and no smiles, I thought she was sick!" Tomoyo exclaimed, holding her trusty camera to get all of Sakura-chan's kawaiiness with Syaoran on tape. "Ohohohohohoho!"

"Aaaahhhh..." Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped. Then both realized that they were in each others arms. Jumping back, Syaoran turned to Tomoyo. "I see you haven't changed much Daidouji-chan."

"Nope. Say, when did you get here, Li-kun?"

"An hour ago. My things were taken to my apartment by the servants. I came to see you first. I'll only be staying a couple days though."

"Oh. You can't stay any longer?" Sakura didn't want him to leave so soon. Why wouldn't the Elders let him be with her?

"No. I'm finished my training, but I jointly rule the clan with my mother now that I'm nearly an adult. I'm here on business with the Japanese banks."

"Oh. Hey, do you know a Magashi Yoshiro? He's the one who sent the roses and marriage proposal to me."

"What! That guy's a perverted slimeball. He's a sorcerer too. My suggestion is to throw out the whole gift and forget it. Don't even bother replying. He keeps on trying to get powerful sorcerers, men and women alike, to marry him. He's power-hungry."

"Oh, Kami. That's just great. Thank you Syaoran. How long do you have until you have to go to your apartment?" asked Sakura, hoping that he didn't have to leave soon.

"None of my meetings start until the day after tomorrow."

"Sugoi! We can hang out and see all our friends again!" Sakura jumped up and raced for the door of Tomoyo's trailer.

"So, cardmistress, your wolf did come to you. No matter. I will have you for my own. You don't know how persistent I am. When I want someone, I get them." The shadowed man glared into his seeing glass and glared at Li Syaoran greeting Touya and Keroberos again and having a glaring contest with both of them. An evil smile pulled across his face. "You just watch me." Turning away, he snapped his fingers at the servant nearby. "Send for the twins. I need to have release tonight."

The servant shivered, feeling pity for the poor boy and girl that would have to pleasure the man. "Yes, Magashi-sama."

----------------

So, what did you think? Review!

I'll put the reviewer thanks on my bio page. Don't want to get into trouble with that moronic grumbles

Oh yeah, Chris, don't worry you'll be in a later chapter. I know just which part you'll play.


	5. author's note

Okay punks and fellow lurkers. I just got a very rude pm from someone who I understand is quite upset that I don't update regularly. Frankly speaking though, swearing at me is not really going to help the situation. Since people don't seem to read my profile, which has update information for all of my stories, (and even gave a preview link to the next chapter of I'm Leaving a year or so ago) I am going to say this here:

I am not updating until I have finished writing an entire story. I have outlines for all of my fics, however there are cases where I don't know where some went due to moving a couple times and losing files or hard copies. I work two jobs for a living, live by myself, and I don't have the creative stimulus that I had in the middle of high school when I started these fics, which makes everything much harder to complete. That, and I look at some of these and shudder at what the hell was I thinking, believing this was an acceptable level of writing. Then again, we are talking high school, even if it was grade 11.

I am not giving a time frame for when I will be finished. However, I haven't abandoned them either. Everyone must realize that I not only have the three stories on the site, but one other that I am working on as well. I'm Leaving will be worked on the most, due to popularity, and the other that I haven't published yet will be finished next, due to my sister pestering me every time I visit my family so she can read more. (She even stole my book dammit!) As for the last two, they depend on popularity for order of completion. I look at number of reviews and story alerts to determine which will be worked on the most. Wishing on a Star will take some extra revamping due to it being not much more than a rip off of another fic that I read and liked - I'd really like to make it my own with a plotline that hasn't been strangled to death or used already.

I thank you for your patience especially to those who have been on this site as long as I have, and have been waiting for me finish all these years.


End file.
